mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rock-Star-Child/Mafia III Idea
After looking at a few of the Sequel ideas I have decided to take my own attempt at one. It starts out in 1977 in a small town in Italy, the story of a boy who's family can't make any ends meet, so he breaks into stores in the town square and steals stuff to sell for money for his parents when he turns 18 a cop catches him breaking into a Hat shop, he is drug off to jail and released Ten years later, he returns to his home to find that it's his parents are dead and his house has been demolished to build Condominiums since the area is flourishing. Filled with grief he walks through the packed town square and goes into the harbor he sneaks aboard a cargo ship set sail for New Carson, Louisiana. The year is 2003. By 2004 he arrives in New Carson to find that it is a city full of light and loud music, shiny cars coat the streets as a Vintage cable car tries to make it's runs. One day while walking through the streets a man in a tuxedo calls him over and asks if he can drive he nods and gets in the driver seat, soon after a loud bell sound from the nearby bank and the two men dive into the back of the car. (Now is your driving tutorial) The player is told to floor it and takes off down the street as Police keep hasty pursuit (The game runs you through the driving basics, then you can drive freely and are given instructions to lose the cops) Once the cop tail is gone, the car rolls into and industrial park and into and abandoned warehouse, the shininess of the car contrasting with the rough interior of the building, after the boys tell there boss about how well you did you are told to meet him at a bar downtown to discuss something, he then gets in a black town car and speeds out, leaving the player with the Wanted Getaway vehicle and enough money to get someplace to stay, shortly later you get an apartment, it's nothing too special but it's somewhere for the player to save their game. The next day rolls on as the Character climbs out of bed, you are then told retrieve some clothes from the dresser, once you do you leave the apartment and are told to meet the boss. After the boss is met the player is given a cell phone and left to stand in front of the bar as cars drive past, at this point the player is free to explore until the player receives a phone call informing them that they have a job, they are informed to go to a waypoint on the map, they arrive to find a beat-up car, that is filled with drugs, they are told that they are to deliver the Drugs to various contacts, then they can keep the money that they make, the player is directed to a series of waypoints where they successfully make each drop but as they are driving to the last contact, a large truck pulls up beside the car, the driver begins shooting and shoots out a tire the truck then forces the car into oncoming traffic the player swerves just in time to miss a school bus, but ends up barreling off the road, the mission ends with the player limping away from the totaled car as police and ambulances can be heard nearing in the background. I will Continue later. Category:Blog posts